Darkness
by RJ58k
Summary: My take on all that could happen in 11x01.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean!" Sam's terrified voice says -clutching onto me- as the darkness engulfs the both of us into the pits it has escaped from. Literally.

The Impala slides down as we fall or drop- the revved tyre causing no problem whatsoever now. A series of blasts before and after us causing more pits in the earth, throw back rocks and mud into the hole, and in our direction. Having been hit ourselves, and still trapped in the car, panic overtakes us. We struggle to get out of the car, with no luck. The damned hole had been big enough for Baby, sure. If only it were bigger to allow her to spread her wings. The doors on the either sides were not only jammed packed, they weren't going to help with the whole lack of oxygen situation. A monster of a boulder falls on the hood of the Impala, as Sam and I try to break the windows of the car. The boulder presses at the hood of the car, denting it as far as the seat. The engine crushes and blasts forward. Shattered pieces wedge at the both of us, and Sam writhes in pain. The exposed side of his body is trapped. I scream his name, as he whispers mine back. More blasts bombard us and the ground beneath us starts shaking. I panic as I scream for Sam some more, as I see blood all around his neck, face and shoulders.

Desperately and with all my might, I push at Baby's jammed doors, C'mon, c'mon!" I grunt and kick at the window. Sam is on the verge of unconsciousness, now. I manage to take a look at him through the wreckage in the car and gulp hard, looking around for any means of getting out. And as I do, another bombardment shatters the windshield of the Impala with tremendous force.

Everything is in slow motion now, as I glance at Sam one more time- who looks almost completely dead, blood soaking up his chest. The shards of the glass fly straight into the car, and in all directions, as my world stops in all of the next second. I yelp, as I locate the shards of glass that have flown straight in my upper chest, leg and stomach. Second by second, I lose all sense of reality, as something addictive pulls me in deeper and deeper, as blood flows vigorously. I look at Sam- whose face has lost all colour now. I reach out to him, and tug at his hair- that's as I far as I can reach- and say, " It's okay, Sammy. It's okay..."

I lose all control, and give way to eternal sleep. I go peacefully, as I know Sam's already there.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a huge gong. I open my eyes and my vision is unbelievably blurry. The first movement I make to get up, sends me right back to the ground. As the vision clears, the pain becomes more and more prominent. It feels as if every muscle in my body has been stabbed by needles, at least one hundred times. I realise I'm lying on granite, and above me is an open clear sky. It's dusk and one tiny, yellow street light is flickering at a distance. I look away, as my eyes burn. I turn to one side and see Sam, still asleep. I force myself up and check up on his wounds, and mine. There's no sign of any kind of injury.

This is Heaven, I assure myself as I move towards Sam and shake him in attempt to awaken him. No amount of force seems to be working as I slap him, " Sammy!.Sammy!"

He just lies there, completely still. This seems to bother me. If this is, indeed Heaven, shouldn't Sam be...alive here, considering we're dead down there? I wonder some more as the gong goes again. I realise where we are, as I turn around. The Bunker's porch light shines from a distance, and gong of the Mary's Church goes off again.

Realisation hits me a little too late, as thick footsteps move towards me.

"Well, well, well. The Winchesters- all alone, and vulnerable at last!" Rowena smirked.

* * *

 **this is my version of 11x01. At lea st the very first scene.**

 **next chapter- what becomes of Crowley and Cas!**


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fly open. My heaving deepens as the blurry white ceiling above me glistens. I feel the soft comfort of the bed beneath me, and the blanket I've been tucked into. I struggle to get out until I finally realise I've been handcuffed to the wooden desk beside me. I look around, trying to channel any power to get out of the bondage, all in vain. _What has happened to my Grace,_ I wonder, now getting off the bed. The room is clearer. I realise where I am. _Heaven._

I'm in the detention center. The rogue angels are stripped off of their power, questioned about their actions and either punished or decimated. I push up against the bed and try to pull my hand with great might, but nothing seems to be working. I panic wondering what my fate was to be. I try to remember what the last thing I remember, and a painful spasm vibrates through the whole of my brain, "Ahhhh!", I yell. This seems to bring in the guards into my room. I clutch at the bed as another such painful wave radiates across my spine. The guards run into the room, and wrestle me back to the bed saying, " Sir! Castiel! It's okay!"

This surprises me. Expecting eminent death or possible decimation, the words of this Cherub are enough to knock me right back into unconsciousness, as I feel a syringe prick my lower back.

I wake up again only to receive a soft hand stroking my hair. The room around me is different from the one I initially woke up to. I recognise the soft touch and immediately grasp her hand, " Hannah. What is going on?" Hannah, in her former vessel- Caroline- smiles at me, " You're alright ,Castiel. You're alright."

I look her up and down and she understands my obvious doubt. "This? Oh. Caroline, she...well, she was outside of Wichita about a day ago. She was injured in a storm. Both, she and Joe are in a coma- as one calls it. Frankly, her vessel was much comfortable to me than the other ones."

"And she let you in?" I enquire.

"Yes. The part of her that lives in me ,begged to see Joe- even if it was the last time. I agreed."

I sigh, " Why this bondage Hannah? What happened? How did you get to me? I can't seem to remember a thing!"

"Castiel, maybe you should rest for a little but before-"

"Now! Hannah! What's going on?" My voice cracks and the desperation in my tone peaks.

Hannah says apologetically, " Castiel, what I'm telling you must not be known to anyone else. Am I clear?"

I nod as she proceeds, "Death- the horseman has been killed. Metatron is on the loose and our best guess is that he's the culprit. Castiel...when we found you- broken and battered- you were under a curse- which don't worry, it has been lifted. There was something else. The Cherubs were treating you and as they did, you..uh..let out what seemed to be a fountain of dark magic. We don't know what it was. Anyway, it ended up blasting the whole of the..Garden. Several angels have been injured, Castiel."

"How did you find me?" I ask her in a mangled voice.

"When the Horseman was killed, the immediate impact hit the Reaper- Soul connection route. Hundreds of thousands of souls were blasted and God knows were they've landed-Heaven and Hell are in a case of utter emergency. Anyway, when that happened a certain chain reaction occurred down on Earth. Earthquakes, Bombardments and heavy downpour have overtaken most of the West. We knew you were on Earth. And, call it intuition, I couldn't shake off the feeling that you were in trouble. I led a team to your angel radar, and found you outside a warehouse of sorts near Lebanon."

My eyes widen," Do you know where Sam and Dean are?"

Hannah looks away and says, "I'm very sorry Castiel. We...tried locating them, they are nowhere to be found."

"Well. Untie me, then. Restore my Grace...we need to get to the bottom of this! Hannah? Hannah!" I tell as she sighs some more.

"Castiel, all your Grace.. it was destroyed, when you were being healed of Dark Magic! I'm sorry..."

My world collapses. I'm powerless- again. I look down- the pain evident.

Hannah moves towards me, and wraps her arms around my waist, "We'll figure it out. I believe that. We'll find Sam, Dean and Metatron. In fact we have a few suspects right here, who might know his whereabouts. Whoever set him free shall be punished. I promise. "

I wrap my arms around her, guiltily, because the person who had set Metatron free was the same person she was currently comforting. Me.

A sharp jab in my head, throws me back to the last memory on Earth I have.

 _Rowena, the witch cast her spell and a minute or so later, her shackles broke free._

 _"Impetus Bestiarum", she said, as my insides began to burn..._

 _She strode off with the Book of the Damned..._

 _I charged towards the person present in the room..._

 _A series of bombardments hit us- stinging and burning like poison..._

 _The person with me closed their eyes as blood dripped on the ground ..._

"Crowley!" I exclaim as I'm pulled back into the present.

* * *

 **Hello. How are y'all?**

 **Sorry for the delay in updates. I have a lotttt on my plate currently.**

 **Review and Pm if you like something, dislike something or wish I'd add something.**

 **hugs and world peace.**

 **PS. Get ready for one awesome Sam POV next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam? Sam! Seriously, are you _asleep_ right now?!" a woman asks me, the horror in her voice evident.

I wake up, dazed and confused. Next thing I know- I'm staring at the shiny shoes I'm wearing. I'm in a car- no, not the Impala- and my feet don't fit quite well. The discomfort strengthens as I notice I'm in a tuxedo- which feels more and more constricting, especially around noticeable and unbelievably awkward areas. Still in my reverie- feels as if I've woken up after a million years- the oddly familiar surroundings begin to make sense- and just like that it's 2003 again.

Jess snaps her fingers before my eyes and all I can do is stare. My heart feels like it might jump out of my heart, and without planning it my eyes well up with tears. She looks at me, her eyebrows scrunched up together and rests one comforting hand on my cheek, as I feel unable to form coherent sentences. I pull her into a tight embrace, and the sweet smell of her hair makes me feel at home. I kiss her hair, her head, her eyes and finally settle at her lips. She breaks away saying, " No, you listen to me Mr Sam Winchester, not now. Besides, I thought you were really nervous about meeting my folks, and now look- you fell _asleep on the way._ And then you wake up and freak me out like this! You okay?"

I believe I'm in Heaven. There was no other explanation for this. The last thing I remember was being crushed by heavy boulders and bleeding out on glass shards. Dean was right next to me, trapped inside the car as well, struggling to live. I wonder if he made it. Because, I'm pretty sure that had he died, our heavens would co exist. Maybe, just maybe, he lived. My heart relates at the thought. I see Jess, looking at me patiently, and all at once I realise why I'd loved her the way I had.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay. Let's go." I say as I begin to get out of the car and towards her house, trying my best to keep my voice from cracking.

"Woah, woah. Wait up. Let's go over some stuff first. Okay?" She says skeptically.

I slam the door shut, as I look at her and smile already knowing what she was ab out to ask, "Yes, Jess?"

She frowns for a bit, and then alters her voice to the best imitation of her Dad's and asks, " So ,Sam. You're a Physics major? How come you want to go law then?"

I smile some more as I give her the same answer I'd given her twelve years ago, in this same car, for the same question, "Well, sir, I've always been interested in the sciences. Physics has been a favorite subject since I can remember. I believe that with my background in science, criminal law will broaden all further perspectives for me- especially in today's growing age of technology and the internet."

Jess looks impressed, as she continues to ask yet another question, "Where are you from Sam?"

I answer, " I was born in Lawrence, Kansas. But, my dad's job required for our family to move a lot , I've lived all around the country."

I remember that Jess didn't know about hunting and the " family business". I remember this because I'd take every measure possible to make sure that she hadn't known. Jessica looks at me with an appreciative nod as she asks me the last question with a small voice, "So who all is there your family?"

I sigh, " Uhh..it's just my dad, my brother and me. My mom..passed away when I was six months old. A..a fire." Jess simply nods, staring at her hand.

"Well. I guess we're all set then?" I ask her, as she nods. I get out of the car and wait for Jess.

But Jess remains seated in the car. I call out to her, leaning upon the window of the car. This surprises me, as I remember her stepping out of the car with me all those years back

"Jess? Let's go?" I ask her.

She sighs," Really, Sammy? Is that all there is?"

Surprised, I ask her, " To what?"

"To how your mother died. _A fire?_ You selfish bastard! You know more, don't you Sammy? You _knew_ more and you could have saved me!"

My world begins to spin, as I watch Jess's face go rigid and her eyes begin to bleed. She steps out of the car.

"Tell me Sammy, how many women, men and children...how many of us have to sacrifice ourselves for you? Because of you? All of that Sammy, that's on you." Jess smiles, her eyes bloodier each moment.

The car is now afire, and the background has all melted away. My heart thuds and my ears throb as I look at Jess apologetically, "I'm sorry. Jess, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve...any of it. I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" she screams as the fire begins to spread all around, "My life, Sam. My life! I lost My life tangled up in your mess! I was someone's kid, someone's sister! But, I forgot! Isn't that what you Winchesters do?.Half ass your way into screwing other people's lives, then covering it up under the label of 'greater good'? But guess what, Sam Winchester? No one else will die, or suffer, and murder anyone else because of you."

I look at her as the fire inches it's way closer and closer to me. Jess stands there, stone faced as she watches the fire consume me. I let go. I don't hesitate.

* * *

I wake up, and it's pitch black. I move around in the bed I'm sleeping in and fidget for a bit. Upon all the commotion, a lamp near the other side of the bed lights, and the person next to me turns to look at me. It's all too familiar, yet again.

Amelia asks me, " Sam? Is everything alright?"

My eyes widen as I realise how badly screwed I am. Not knowing what exactly is happening, I close my eyes, and pray, saying just the one thing over and over.

 _Dean, where are you, man?_

* * *

 ** _Hey! I hope you enjoyed this part. It may not make much sense just yet, but as the chapters pan out, it'll all start coming togethe._**

 ** _Let me know, if there's anything you'd wished I ha dnt added or changed._**

 ** _Next Chapter: The elder Winchester aka my fictional husband and the wicked witch Rowena are making negotiations. Possibly, because she's held the boys hostage. And more dirt on what became of Crowley_**

 ** _So re view and pm. I love to hear from you guys._**

 ** _Special mention to my friend Panda13216, who is so wonderful and so supportive and is made of pure sunshine and happiness. Love you, girly. Check out her awesome stuff._**

 ** _That's all, I guess._**

 ** _thank you. Hugs and world peace,_**

 ** _R._**


End file.
